In high power optoelectronic semiconductor devices, such as light emitting diode wafers, suitable electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection measures are often required to protect the light emitting diode wafers. The traditional approach is usually to provide an external protect components, such as a diode, parallel connected to the chip of the light emitting diode, but this approach will usually increase the cost and occupation of electronic products circuit layout space. Another approach is to integrate the protect diode into the process of the light emitting diodes, but the existing technology cannot be easily adjusted or changed for different needs, thus increasing the design and production costs, and decreasing the production flexibility under different applications.